


.•*I Love You*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 20





	.•*I Love You*•.

**_6-year-old Leon and Reader/RE2REMAKE!LEON_ **

_**Warning: None except cuteness and fluffiness (I hope that's what it turns out XD)** _

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Leon huffed as you continued to laugh after seeing him trip on a large rock that he didn't even notice while he was playing tag with you.

The two of you were having your usual weekly play date at a playground just a few blocks away from each of your houses. You went to the slides, the swings, the monkey bars, everything, and everything until the two of you got bored and decided to play tag which wasn't a good idea because like I said, Leon accidentally tripped and you were just laughing at him.

"Leon tripped on a rock! Leon tripped on a rock!" You continued to mock the pouting boy while giggles and laughs persistently came out of your opened mouth.

"You're so mean!" Leon cried out as he slowly stood up from being sprawled out on the grassy ground.

You've noticed that Leon was in the verge of crying and stopped laughing before apologizing to him multiple times. Leon, who did not accept your apologies even if you begged for him multiple times, stormed at you and pushed you harshly that you almost bumped you head on the ground.

"I don't wanna be your friend anymore!" Leon yelled before leaving you crying on the ground as bruises and wounds began to form on your skin.

_The next morning._

"Mommy, can I play with Y/N today?" Leon asked his mom that was arranging the magazines that were scattered on the floor.

"Sure, sweetie. I'll take you there, okay?"

Leon wasn't mad at you anymore but instead, he felt kinda sorry for pushing you that harshly that he wanted to make up to you by opening the new toy his father bought for him yesterday and play it with you.  
  


As soon as Leon and his mom have arrived in front of your house, Leon couldn't help but knock excitedly at the front door with his free hand. Jumping up and down while he waited, he soon saw the door being opened by your mom and happily greeted her with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. L/N! Is Y/N there?" 

"Hi, Leon! Yes, she's in her bedroom. Come in", Mrs. L/N stepped aside to let the two Kennedy's come inside and Leon did not think twice to hurry up the stairs before knocking on your door three times and opened it, his new toy tightly clutched against his chest.

"Hi Y/N", he softly said. However, you didn't even turn around to acknowledge him and just continued playing with your doll.

"Can I play with you?" He asked softly. You still didn't respond and just walked past him before plopping down on your bed with your back turned to him. Leon sighed as tears started to form in his eyes and slowly sat down on your bed before asking a question with a shaky voice.

"Why are you being mean? I just want to open my toy with you?" He said while wiping his tears away.

"I don't care about your dumb toy. We're not friends, stupid!" You yelled at him before returning your gaze back to the window beside you.

"Don't say that, Y/N!" He yelled back at you as he jumped up from your bed and pointed his index finger at you.

"You said it first!" You said, also hopping off your bed with your index finger pointed at him.

"Stop it right now. I didn't even mean it", he said as his lip began to quiver more.

"Yes you did. You even pushed me even though I says I was sorry", you yelled as you began crying too.

"Well I'm not mad at you anymore and we're still best friends, whether you like it or not!" he yelled in your face.

"No, we're not!" You stomped your foot and crossed your arms as ou yelled back.

"Stop being a meanie!" Leon cried.

"I'm not the meanie. You the meanie, Leon!", you yelled while wiping your eyes and flipping your pigtails out of your face. You sat down on your carpeted floor and buried your face on your hands. Leon whimpered as he sat down next to you.

"Come on, let's just play with my toy", Leon mumbled as he grabbed the toy that he wasn't really excited about anymore.

"Okay", you mumbled as you leaned your head on Leon's shoulder as he bit the plastic wrapper open.

"It's blue, Leon. You're favorite color, right?" You giggled as you pointed at the color of his new toy.

"Yup", Leon laughed before putting the toy on the floor and pushing it so it speeded across the floor. Both of you smiled widely at each other about how fast the police car was before running towards it as you took turns racing it, forgetting about the fight you just had.

***

  
_"I still can't stay mad at you", you laughed, your head laying on Leon's chest as he smiled, rubbing your back with his hand as the two of you cuddled on Leon's bed._

_"And still go running after you no matter how many times we fight", Leon chuckled before kissing your forehead._

_"I wish it was that easy to make up every time we fight now", you spoke, sitting up and stretching your arms as Leon's flannel rode up on your body._

_"Well it would be if you weren't so stubborn", he teased, grabbing onto your arms ans rolling over so he hovered over you._

_"Wel if you weren't such an asshole who pissed me off", you smarted off._

_"Oh really now?" Leon asked before he straddled your waist and tickled you, your laughs filling in the room before falling back to where he once laid and brought you back to his chest. You lifted your head up and looked at him before Leon placed a quick kiss on your lips._

_"I love you, Y/N", Leon whispered before placing another kiss on top of your head._

***

  
You giggled as she handled Leon his toy.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you at our play date", Leon spoke as he held your hand. You giggled again and hugged him. "It's okay. You're my best friend and _I love you_ "


End file.
